Masked Bitch
by Kyla Shimada
Summary: After his experiments in GENTEK, he will never misses his 'playtime' with his lovely wife...Not just Lovely...SEDUCTIVE!


"Finally!" Alex stretched his arms after work, he is been tired all day..Damn Works! He took his keys and drove his car to his driving he chuckled seeing...A Violet Blindfold..His wife,(Name) Mercer promised that he will play with her after work..To make their night even 'fun'..He also looks at the handcuffs "This night is gonna be fun" Alex murmured as he countinue driving.

(Apartment)

(Name) was wearing her (Favourite Color) langerie and a high heels, you are now exicted to your... **Playtime** "Alex will like this game even more"She chuckled as she waiting her dear husband (Or...Sexy Husband) while preaparing, she heared a door bell " Oh! Right on time" (Name) murmured as she sexy pose on the bed when she heard the door open " Baby!I am hoomee" Alex said as she felt her down under wet "Hey Baby!" He said as he arrived with a hanfcuffs and a blindfold(Ellis:Get Ready!) " Hi Alex! Am I sexy to you?" She winked as Alex crawled into the bed as he leaned on her ears "I am exicted...Especially to see your sexy body...Tonight!"he chuckled as he kissed your neck making her moan (Author-Chan: *Screams like Armin and Run like a titan*)"Mmmmm...Baby!" (Name) moaned as Alex pulled out the blindfold and cover her eyes "Alex..Remove the blindfold..I can't see you!" She plead like a kitten " No baby! Do you want more pleasure?" he asked as yoy decided to keep the blindfold on her eyes "Ooops! I almost forgot!" then he took a handcuffs and locked her hands into the headboard of their bed and countinue to kiss her neck again as he slowly removed her bra and tossed it anywhere , Alex stared at her huge breast with pink nipples and the sucking her harden nipple " A-Alex!"(Name) moaned as he suck the other one " M-More...Pleassee!"She plead again then Alex massage both breasts then played her nipple with his fingers, Alex removed his shirt revealed his toned chest making you biting your lips..

"Beg for it!"He shouted as he played with her strap of her panties.

"Alex...Please?"

"What?!"

"Please!"

"Say it Again..Honey?"

"ALEXANDER J. MERCER...I WANT YOU!"

(Name) begged her husband so bad "As you wish!" Alex chuckled as he removed her panties and then his pants revealed his erection through his boxers, Alex started to insert his two fingers in you love cave making you moan like crazy "ALLLLEEEXXXXXX! her moaned really bad as he thrustes her so bad with his strong fingers when you feel her climax reach,she screamed making her juices spilled arroung his fingers and lick every spills "Your so sweet my Darling...I want.. MORE!" then he started to lick her flower with his hot tongue (Flowey: Nooooo! Nooooo!Nooo!) "Nggh...Alex...IT'S SO GOOD!" (Name) shouted as she tried to kick him but with his strong hands, he tightly gripped her gentle legs to avoid kicking his face "Ngh!Ahhh!Mercer!..." Her face got redden because of his Strong pleasure giving to her." A-Alex...I am c-coming!" She moaned again as her love juices spilled making Alex licked every drop of your nectar " I like sweetness (Name)!"He chuckled lustfully, Alex removed his boxers...And then...

Alex jr is finallly... **Erected**...  
(Oh God! I prefer to be kill by a titan)

" Beg for it Honey?" He asked as he positioned his member to her core"Please Baby! Fuck me until I can't walk!." (Name) said and slid his member in her love cave "A-Alexxxxxxx!" (Name) moaned as he thrusted her with his strong speed " (Name)!" Alex moaned as he gripped to her legs , at first it was very painful but then it turns into pleasure "Alex! I-I am gonnaa...C-C..ahhhh!" She moaned again "Baby!It's okay..Let's do it together!" Alex huffed as she spilled her juices around his member and he finally spilled his cum in her inners..After the fun, he remove the blindfold and the handcuffs, as they laid on the bed "Good Night Alex!" You whispered as she drifted to sleep,"Good Night, my one only Angel!" He smiled as he kissed her forehead before he close his eyes .This is the most sexiest night ever!

 **(Ending in a Nutshell)**

 **Dana got drunk after a party with her friend "Wohooo!Yeah!" she howled as she went inside to her brother's apartment "Man! I am tired of this party shit!" Dana yawned as she went to the (Wrong)bedroom(DANA SWEETHEART!NOOOO), when turning on ths lights...She ended up seeing her brother doing 'it' on his wife.." Fuck..Seriously!" Dana tried not to scream or even puked as she slightly tiptoed to avoid consequences or worst, but then her toe hit on the wall causing her to scream in pain "AHHHGH FUCKKKING OOUUCCCHHHHH!"**

 **"Dana?What the Fuck are you doing here?"**

 **Dana widen her eyes when he heard her brother's voice .'I am completely fucked' she gulped as she turned her head,seeing her naked brother "Heyyy Allexxx!I-I with the wrong wrong room!" Dana chuckled nervously "Dana..You're so noisy! Go back to your room!Your gonna wake (Name)!" He groaned as Dana nodded "Okay! I-I guess..I messing with the wrong room! hehehe...Good Night Love Birds!" The fleed with a traumatized left the room, (Name) yawned as he ask her husband "Alex..There's something wrong?" She asked " N-Nothing darling..It's just thunder..Wakes my shit !" Alex replied as he laid back on (Name's) side and go back to Dana is inside of her Bedroom, she still cringed about her brother's horny side " Please...Kill me now!" Dana cried as she shivered in fear..Poor Dana!**


End file.
